


A Well Deserved Break

by beewitch



Category: DCU
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beewitch/pseuds/beewitch
Summary: After being cooped up all day working on a case, Dick decides they all need a break. This is pure fluff because sometimes that's just what you need in life.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	A Well Deserved Break

Jason slammed his head down onto the desk with a groan. His eyes hurt from scanning over and over the same few documents, desperate to find any hint of a clue. He could pretty much recite them by heart he'd read them so many times, and yet nothing seemed to make sense. Tim slumped over on him, head resting on Jason's back. Slowly gravity dragged him down until he curled up against the small of Jason's back. 

"Don't crush my head." Came a muffled voice. Jason grunted in response and rubbed his eyes. He peered over at the document still open on his computer, squinting to try to make out the words.

"I knew you were old Todd, but I didn't realise you were that old. I'm sure Pennyworth has some spectacles he could lend you before you end up with even more wrinkles, squinting like that." 

His banter lacked the usual energy behind it. Jason flipped off the small ball on the couch corner that he assumed was Damian, buried under a pile of blankets and half asleep. Out of all of them he hated winter the most, far more used to the heat than Gotham's bone chilling winters. Dick lay sprawled across the rest of the couch, cat curled up on his chest. He seemed to be playing with Alfred the cat more than actually reading, teasing him with the pen he was supposed to be taking notes with. Together they were all supposed to be working on this case together, but until some new evidence showed up they were all stuck. 

A loud sneeze sent the cat flying across the room, Dick hissing as Alfred scratched his stomach. 

"Sorry." Jason mumbled into the table. Dick only sighed and waved a hand dismissively at him. He turned to look at Jason, mouth opening to say something. He was promptly distracted by something behind Jason. He grinned at Jason and jumped up, tossing the pen at the table where it hit Jason's head. Jason lurched to his feet, ignoring the small "oof" as Tim hit the couch. He narrowed his eyes at Dick. Dick laughed and picked up Damian, blankets and all. 

"Bring Tim!" 

And with that he took off running, Damian squirming in his arms. Jason frowned. Dick's spur of the moment decisions didn't always make sense, but this was truly bizarre even for him - at least, he thought so until he turned around. Outside was a fresh, thick layer of snow. He gave Tim an evil grin. Tim's eyes widened in alarm. He tried to scramble over the back of the couch but Jason caught him around the waist. He picked him up, arms caught by his sides, legs kicking wildly, and took off running after Dick. The bruised shins from Tim's boots were definitely going to be worth it. 

The front door banged open just in front of him, Damian cursing, half freed from his blanket prison. Tim struggled even harder when he saw the snow. 

"No no! Mercy! I'll do anything!" Tim shrieked. 

Damian instead had resorted to threats as he realised Dick's plan.

"I will let Titus piss in all your slippers! Unhand me! I'll mix soap in your toothpaste if you don't drop me right now!"

Dick cackled.

"Drop you? Okay!"

And with that, he threw Damian into the snow, blankets and all.

"Better luck next time I guess." Jason shrugged, and threw Tim into the snow alongside Damian. 

Dick doubled over with laughter next to Jason as Tim's pouty face emerged from the snow. Next to him, Damian growled, hair tousled from the blankets and cheeks flushed from the cold. Jason moved quickly, scooping him up while he was distracted and tossed him out into the snow too. 

"Traitor!" Wailed Dick.

He wrestled Damian for one of his blankets. Despite his best attempts Damian's scowl was slipping as he tried not to laugh, trying to use his feet to kick Dick away and keep a firm hold on all of his blankets. Dick switched tactics from trying to steal one to trying to worm his way inside with Damian, laughing and pleading with him as Damian fought him off.

A large snowball smacked Jason in the shoulder. Tim gave him a cocky smirk when he turned to glare, and promptly hit him with a second snowball to the face. Jason let out a roar and leapt off the deck after him. He chased after him through the snow, laughing as Tim started running. 

Jason hit the ground hard as Dick tackled him from behind and sat on him. 

"Revenge at last!" He cried, and shoved a handful of snow down the back of Jason's shirt. "You've betrayed me for the last time!"

Jason tried to buck him off, perfectly timed as Tim smacked Dick with a perfectly aimed snowball to the face. Dick collapsed dramatically back into the snow, arms spread wide as he gasped in feigned shock. 

"Slain... By my own brothers... Oh what a cruel world."

Damian plopped down on Dick's chest. He smiled evilly at Dick.

"No... Not you too-" 

Before Dick could finish, Damian grabbed a handful of snow and began to rub it in his face. Dick coughed and spluttered, trying to wriggle away. Damian shoved his now icy hand up under Dick's shirt, nose wrinkling as his bare hand burned from the cold snow. Dick shrieked. He twisted and squirmed but Damian only shoved his other cold hand under his shirt too, laughing as Dick yelled. 

Jason grabbed Tim while he was distracted by their brothers antics, dragging him down into the snow to wrestle. Tim fell easily, giggling as he fought back. He had no issues fighting dirty and immediately jammed his cold fingers into Jason's cold armpits to tickle him.

The loud shrieks of laughter brought out Alfred and Bruce - the latter with a camera, the former with warm hot chocolate. Bruce smiled. These photos would make a nice addition to his photo album. He was sure Alfred would want some copies too.

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out writing gen fics is SO much easier than smut.. I've missed this so much I have so so many ideas for more fluffy fics! If you have any suggestions for future fics feel free to drop them in the comments - no guarantee I'll write it but if I like it I'll add it to my list!


End file.
